Porque vale la pena
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: En un lugar lleno de mierda, uno no necesita quedarse.
1. Prologo

**_Maze Runner_** pertenece a **_James Dashner._**

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

**_Nota:_** Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

**–.–.–**

—¿Entonces ha llegado un nuevo greenie? —Minho dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el árbol a su espalda. Estaba exhausto especialmente aquel día, no sabía la razón. Había corrido, corrido y corrido. ¿Y qué más? ¡Ah sí! Corrido... Quizás más bien se trataba del hecho de haberlo hecho tanto ya y no encontrar algo diferente; incluso podía dibujarlo por completo en su mente sin dudar.

—Sí, algo shank, pero me agrada —Newt ignoró lo que sabía le pasaba al otro, entendía que a veces era mejor no tocar ciertos temas.

—¿Te agrada? —el otro enarcó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada interesada.

El rubio estiró los labios en una sonrisa y negó un poco, divertido. —Debiste verlo llegar... —soltó una risa graciosa—. Creo que ha sido el más rápido de todos en huir jajaja. Te apuesto que incluso tiene vocación de runner —y le codeó.

El runner rodó los ojos y tragando un pedazo de bollo ya frío, volvió a acomodar la cabeza y cerró los ojos, aunque inevitablemente estiró los labios en gesto divertido. —Seguro, sólo me hace falta un greenie allá afuera. Esa sería mi fantasía realizada.

Volvieron a reír.

Aquel día era más tarde de lo normal, el keeper de los runner se había demorado un poco más en su trabajo dentro del Maps Room y cuando llegó para buscar algo de cena ya no se encontraba nadie ni nada. Newt, quien había escuchado ruidos sospechosos en la ronda, fue que se lo topó husmeando mientras hacia un desastre para prepararse algo. Le ayudó y de pasó aprovechó el también por algo (se le había olvidado comer, ese día estuvo nefasto) y para cuando acordaron estaban no muy lejos allá afuera en el silencio de los árboles, terminando sus sagrados alimentos. Era obvio que no querían quedarse mucho tiempo en la cocina como para que descubrieran sus fechorías porque...

_—¡Que limpien ellos! Eso les pasa por dejarme sin alimento._

—¿Cómo anda todo acá?

Newt le miró de refilón, generalmente el otro keeper pasaba de largo los asuntos del glade lo más que podía.

—Ya sabes, peleamos todos los días contra feroces hortalizas, asuntos del klunk y greenbeans llorones, es como jugarse la vida día con día —negó—. Sin contar lo a veces mortales que suelen ser los discursos de Alby —y puso los ojos en blanco, recordando el último de media tarde.

Minho tronó la lengua y mientras mordía medio bollo, repitió lo mismo que siempre hacia con respecto a pensar a Alby como líder.

—Pura klunk —terminó, observaba a lo lejos pasar a unos chicos, al parecer los encargados de la ronda nocturna de ese día.

—Sí, lo es... —aceptó el otro mientras terminaba él también su pan.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Ellos eran así, se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro cuando fueran compañeros runners. No solían comentar aquellos días, los evadían, aunque eso no significaba que siguieran llevándose igual de bien.

—Se ha salido otro runner hoy, ¿eh?

—Ni que lo digas —el asiático chascó la lengua mientras torcía las cejas con disgusto—. Shank de mierda —y después guardó silencio. Realmente no podía culparlo tras haber visto un griever, pero joder que si te hacías runner ya sabías a qué ibas.

Newt no dijo nada, aunque siguió observándole. Entendía la molestia del otro pero también a los ilusos greenies. Éstos, inocentes palomitas, aparte de aburrirse en el glade, también solían encandilarse con la admiración que tenían al asiático; y es que... ¿quién no? Desde que ellos llegaran ahí y que éste se auto asignara a correr allá afuera, jamás había dudado en pararse todas las mañanas y salir a correr en busca de una salida.

Sonrió un poco afectado.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Runner

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

1.- Runner

—¿Qué?

Todo se miraron sin entender, Minho rodó los ojos con la misma paciencia de siempre y llevó unas manos a la cadera antes de con gesto señalar las puertas.

—Ese Maze no debe estar sólo porque sí, seguramente allá está la salida —y apuntó a lo lejos—, no podemos quedarnos aquí, ¡hay que salir!

—¡Estas demente! —Winston saltó inmediatamente, se veía completamente asustado y no sólo él, si no muchos presentes también. Fue Nick quien tuvo que subir la voz para calmar la audiencia.

—Tranquilos... —repitió calmo antes de rascarse al lado de la cabeza y crear un gesto meditabundo—. Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Minho —El asiático alzó las manos en un gesto de _—Vaya ¡por fin alguien coherente!—_ y siguió escuchando—, no podemos quedarnos aquí atrincherados siempre. Supongo que todos queremos irnos de... lo que sea que es aquí.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que hubieran llegado, nada desde que el primer greenie entre todos hiciera su aparición tres días atrás. Estaban más establecidos, perdidísimos y asustados, pero ya menos histéricos y con un brote de ira que estaba siendo lo que les impulsaba a dejar su momento dramático y a actuar.

Ya habían establecido algunos grupos necesarios (los más obvios), reglas, las primeras plantas de la cosecha estaban floreciendo y cada uno se estaba estableciendo de lleno en su tarea, excepto...

—¡Debemos salir! —volvió a vociferar el asiático.

En realidad Minho no era muy diferente a los otros. Todos llevaban aparentemente la misma edad, y exceptuando a Nick, parecían fideos caminantes y su voz era la típica adolescente que asimilaba más chillar que otra cosa. Pero lo cierto es que en el asiático había algo que en los demás al parecer no terminaba de brotar...

Nick asintió. —Bien —y le señaló con el índice—, de ahora en adelante serás... —meditó y tras parecer pasar algunos segundos, sonrió satisfecho—... Serás un runner, el keeper de los runner.

El aludido alzó una ceja. —Es un nombre ridículo —le parecía sumamente obvio y nada original.

—¿Te parece? —el de cabello negro no pareció ofendido, más bien divertido—, a mí me parece que es genial. Bueno, bueno. Como keeper, te encargarás de todo lo que debe hacer uno y... —Con una floritura de la mano, rezó las reglas que hasta el momento se habían elaborado—. Así que —y miró alrededor—, ¿quién quiere seguirlo?

Hubo un silencio unánime, después de haber pasado los primero días ahí y con toda la sarta de cosas que fueron aprendiendo por las noches, ninguno quería toparse con fuera lo que fuera que deambulaba. ¡Era espeluznante! y... los gritos de los infelices que decidieron aventurarse allá y no regresaron, aún arañaban de manera tenebrosa los pensamientos de los presentes.

—Yo me uno —Un chico de estatura media, delgado (más que todos) y rubio, alzó la mano; él parecía decidido—, seré un runner.

Los labios de Nick se estiraron grandemente. —¡Bien! —y se acercó para palmear la espalda del valiente—, aquí otro candidato. Me agrada tener valientes.

Minho rodó los ojos, el moreno lo desesperaba enormemente y, con toda franqueza no lo consideraba líder ni nada, pero de mal talante, al igual que todos, había tenido que ir acoplándose a las estúpidas reglas y, para bien o para mal, los demás votaron por él. Así que prefirió ignorarlo y centró su atención en el otro (el que sería su compañero), le parecía uno de esos sujetos que a los veinte pasos se desmayaría. Aún así...

Newt, como se llamaba el chico valiente (o reverendo idiota), le sonrió en respuesta.

Sin perder más tiempo, el asiático soltó un bufido dándose media vuelta, y marchándose soltó un: —_Sí sí, lo que digas_ —cuando la indicación de que por hoy se preparara y que mañana saldrían, le fue dada.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** A alguien debió habérsele ocurrido y hacerse el valiente.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	3. Trazar mapa

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

2.- Trazar mapa

—Tedioso, pero pienso que es lo mejor —Newt estaba sentado frente al asiático, ambos cenaban un tazón de caldo caliente—, no podemos retener tanta información aunque querramos, por lo menos no por ahora y no todos podrán. En estos momentos sólo estamos nosotros dos, pero luego habrá más —e hizo notar lo obvio; ese segundo mes había llegado otro greenie.

Tamborileando el dedo en la cuchara, Minho pareció pensarlo durante largos segundos hasta que por fin asintió. Era verdad, el rubio llevaba razón en que era mejor ir trazando el Maze, eso los ayudaría a tener un mapa y no sólo eso, a averiguar qué diantres pasaba día con día. Estaba seguro que existía un patrón, pero seguía sin descifrarlo, quizás teniéndolo visual las cosas serían diferentes.

Sonrió entonces, burlón. —Shank, ¡si también eres cerebro!

Newt sonrió en respuesta y tragó otra cuchara de caldo, ya estaba medio acostumbrado al otro y había entendido que la acción "_sutileza_" o "_delicado_" al hablar, no eran ni sería parte de la personalidad de su actual compañero.

—Gracias —dijo por fin, divertido—, alguno de los dos debe de serlo —y rió más fuerte cuando el otro se quejó ofendido.

—¿De qué nos reímos? —Alby llegó, él parecía realmente cansado y un tanto fastidiado—, también me gustaría hacerlo. ¿Saben? Aquí es pura klunk.

El rubio le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de mostrar a ningún lado en particular. —¿Otro sermón?

—Y que los digas —el de color puso los ojos en blanco, recordándolo—, es un gran líder y aprendes mucho, pero no deja de ser alguien...

—¿Shank? ¿Slinhead? ¿Shuck-face?

—... raro —terminó, cortando al otro. Él tampoco estaba del todo a gusto con lo decisión, pero tampoco compartía la palabrería del asiático.

—Pues a mí me parece todo lo anterior —Minho tragó lo último de su caldo y se robó el bollo de pan del rubio. Cuando éste intentó quitárselo, él sólo sonrió ya con medio bocado a la boca y la otra parte alzada, para que no lo alcanzase. Newt sólo bufó tratando de no irritarse.

—¿Y entonces de qué hablaban?

—Trazar un mapa —Pensativo, el rubio sonrió al encontrar una verdura mientras observaba su caldo, la tomó con la cuchara y, apalancándola como catapulta, la lanzó contra la cara del otro; quien fue pillado infraganti yéndose hacia atrás directo al piso. Le fue inevitable no reír alto y convulsionarse por ello, Alby siguiéndole el paso.

—¡No me jodas! —levantándose y sobándose el buen sentón, Minho le observó con molestia—. Ya verás tú... shank de mierda. ¡Voy a... —pero otro trozó de verdura con agua condimentada le cayó en la cara. Para cuando se deshizo de ello, el rubio ya estaba corriendo fuera del comedor; no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo tras él.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Supongo que en algún momento es como comenzó esa sólida amistad.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	4. En parejas

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

3.- En parejas

—Ahora que somos más, podemos dividirnos por parejas, así sería más fácil ayudarnos si estamos en problemas, ¿no crees? —Newt torció los labios; estaban en el Map Room y él terminaba de dibujar su parte. Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que llegaran ahí y, no es que fueran muchos runners, pero ya no eran sólo dos—. También podríamos ir mucho más lejos, sin temor a perdernos.

Minho estaba en lo suyo, él ya había terminado de dibujar y se encontraba organizando los mapas en la nueva sección. Él dudó sobre uno y tras pensarlo un momento terminó colocándolo a la derecha.

—¿Minho?

El aludido giró entonces y le miró.

—Shank, con ese cerebro seguro deberías hacerte líder —Minho siempre era así, él siempre le molestaba cuando daba opciones y se burlaba de lo "_cerebrito_" que había resultado ser. Aunque, y obviamente Newt jamás iba a decírselo, pero el moreno también era demasiado inteligente, muy en su área, pero lo era.

—¿Eso qué significa? ¿quieres que dejé los runners?

—No —sinceró serio. Newt le observó, era difícil a veces entender cuando sí o cuando no el otro jugaba, pero con el tiempo estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo. Aquel momento él estaba hablando enserio.

—Entonces no los dejo —se encogió de hombros, aunque inevitablemente había sonreído—. ¿Ahora te vas a poner cursi y todo eso?

Minho sonrió de lado y rodó los ojos. —Explícate con eso de las parejas, suena bien —y, dándole su completa atención, fue a sentarse justo enfrente.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Y también alguien tuvo que tener las geniales ideas para afinar el proyecto.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	5. Sitios diferentes

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

4.- Sitios diferentes

—¿Estás seguro?

—Shank, no quiero repetirlo —gruñó—, nos veremos a media tarde al centro.

Minho enarcó una ceja, extrañado, quiso preguntarle qué pasaba pero decidió que estaba bien. Es decir, todos tenían su jodido momento de cinco minutos. Así que sólo asintió, alzó el puño para chocarlo con el otro y luego emprendió la marcha por el laberinto.

Newt, atrás le observó hasta que se perdió a la izquierda por un pasillo, entonces él resopló y con cansancio se pasó una mano por el flequillo.

Aquella mañana en especial todo se le había salido de control y, justo en esos momentos no quería pensar. Estaba cansado. ¡Asqueado! Y si lo meditaba un segundo más iba a vomitar.

Apretó los labios con aquel sabor amargo y, lanzando una última mirada al glade, comenzó a correr al lado contrario del moreno.

Necesitaba apagar su cabeza, desesperadamente necesitaba silenciar todo de una buena vez. Así que apretando el paso dejó atrás el glade, a Alby y, por sobre todo, a Minho.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	6. Tienes que estar de broma

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

5.- Tienes que estar de broma

Jamás había recordado correr tanto y tan rápido en su vida, cuando llegó al Glade, apenas y podía respirar, los pulmones le abrasaban y las piernas se le doblaban del cansancio. Igual así se esforzó en seguir con el mal presentimiento creciéndole, el cual se maximizo al ver cómo Alby le veía y corría a él.

—Es New-t, él... y con... med-jack... —hablaba entrecortado, él también aparentaba haber pasado por una carrera—. Mi-... ¡Minho espera!

Cuando llegó a la enfermería vio a un par de med-jack sobre un cuerpo inconsciente, no lo había visto por completo pero supo que era él, claramente podía distinguirlo. Dio un paso para acercarse, pero Nick lo empujó por el pecho y lo jaló de ahí.

—¡¿Qué dem-...

—Tranquilo Minho —el moreno parecía agotado, él, al igual que Alby tenían la ropa manchada de sangre—, déjalos hacer su trabajo que van muy bien. Te pondré al tanto mientras.

Newt no había llegado a media tarde como quedaran, esperó un poco más y rodeó la zona en su búsqueda. _Pero nada._ Eso jamás pasaba, ellos sabían muy bien lo que representaba ser puntuales ahí afuera sino..., sino eso sólo significaba algo.

Así que sin dudar él emprendió un regreso prematuro al Glade, tenía tiempo suficiente para, si no lo encontraba ahí, salir a buscarle antes de que las puertas se cerraran. _Claro que jamás espero tal situación._

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	7. Aún así, seguiremos

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

6.- Aún así, seguiremos

Parpadeó dolorido, sentía como si un griever lo hubiera pisoteado. ¡Qué va! ¿Uno? ¡Una parvada! ¡Sí, así se sentía! Enterró los dedos contra las sábanas y apretó los labios evitando un quejido. Tardó así unos minutos asimilando la situación hasta que recordó el suceso.

Tragó duró, la saliva arañándole la cerrada garganta.

Saboreando el amargo sabor de la culpa decidió por moverse un poco, pero ni bien, se topó con algo a un lado, giró a ver y encontró que un sujeto estaba ahí, echado medio cuerpo sobre la cama y lo demás mal desparramado en la silla; al parecer se había quedado haciéndole compañía. Pensó inmediatamente que se trataba de un med-jack, pero después...

—¿Minho? —ese cabello de púas era inconfundible.

Ni llamado, el aludido saltó de golpe, claramente su vista estaba difusa consecuencia de ser arrancado de un profundo sueño. Dio dos pasos para atrás tallándose los ojos y preparado para lo que fuera mientras observaba alrededor.

—Tra-... —su voz sonó rasposa, casi ajena, carraspeó y se esforzó en aclararla—. Tranquilo shank, te dará un algo...

Pasándose la mano por el rostro talló con fuerza, el mareo ya había quedado de lado y ahora, observando fijamente al otro, pudo entender lo que sucedía: Se había quedado dormido.

Se hizo silencio.

Varias preguntas pasaron por la mente del moreno, ¡demasiadas! Incluso también un par de opciones como: gritarle o golpearlo. Pero nada de eso llegó. Tras discutir con Alby había entendido una cosa...

—_No lo justifico Minho, pero lo entiendo... —_Alby parecía también muy afectado con la situación, él aún llevaba la ropa manchada con sangre tras haber ayudado a Newt a regresar_—. ¿Acaso tú no lo has pensado? ¿Deseado? Hermano... éste es un lugar de mierda._

—Casi siento la necesidad de besarte a ver si así despertabas, ¡eres un jodido holgazán!

El rubio entendió la queja, ya se sabía traducir aquel lenguaje.

—¿Qué? ¿t-... —carraspeó—, ¿te vas a poner cursi?

Minho apretó los puños, su mandíbula se había puesto tensa, todo él lo estaba. Entonces fue aflojando poco a poco las manos, ganándole el sentimiento descorazonado de verlo ahí, en cama. Y además... afrontando la helada realidad de las consecuencias.

—Claro shuck-face, incluso he pensado en traerte chocolates y toda esa mierda.

Newt estiró los labios intentando sonreír, aunque no sabía si estaba muy cansado para eso o para fingir que estaba bien.

—Bien, no me sentaría mal, ¿sabes? Muero de hambre. Deja de ser tan shank y aliméntame —mintió.

—¿Y quién es el shank? —se quejó el asiático, pero ni bien él caminó a una pequeña mesita mal construida y tambaleante, de ahí tomó un pedazo de pan y un vaso con leche. Sin decir nada se acercó al otro y se lo entregó, sin juegos ni bromas. Obviamente el rubio enarcó una ceja con sorpresa, el otro no sólo había estado ahí cuidándolo, también lo estaba tratando... ¿decentemente?

—Y asegúrate de tragarlo y disfrutarlo —Bueno, lo más decente que él podía tratar a alguien—... porque Frypan se ha puesto pesado por colarme a la cocina. ¿Puedes creer ése shuck-face se enoje sólo por mover un par de cosas?

El rubio medio sonrió, ahora sí, sintiéndolo. Ya podía imaginarse lo que era "_mover un par de cosas_", seguramente el keeper de los Cooks aún estaría vociferando injurias contra el otro por todo el desastre que debió haber dejado.

—Como sea, shank —el moreno se había sentado en la silla y lo veía muy fijamente, él parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada y Newt lo supo, comprendió esa pregunta y agradeció que no se la hiciera. Le vio observar el reloj y entendió qué seguía—. Ya sabes, hay cosas que no pueden detenerse —y levantándose extendió la mano, el puño cerrado—. Te veré luego, ¿entendido?

En mecánica el rubio asintió y chocó el puño también. _Algo le supo amargo_.

—Cuídate shank.

Y caló mucho más cuando le observó salir, y él... se quedó atrás.

Silencio.

Ambos sabían que no volverían a correr juntos.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Cada que pienso ese momento, me duele...

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	8. Tenemos una promesa

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

7.- Tenemos una promesa

—Shank...

Minho se levantó de golpe. —Lo que pasó, pasó y ya no puede hacerse nada —le miró, aunque apretaba los puños con fuerza—, lo que importa es que estás bien. ¿Estás bien?

Sin habla, el rubio medio asintió.

—Bien —repentinamente pareció ansioso, él entonces chocó las manos y friccionándolas luego las tronó—, ahora ha continuar. Tenemos un plan, ¿recuerdas?

—Salir...

Minho asintió y sonrió de buena gana, —Así es. Así que mientras salgo a correr allá afuera, asegúrate de tenerme un plato calientito en el regreso —rió.

Quiso contenerse, de verdad que lo intentó, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a rodarle. Él sólo se giró dándole la espalda y se limpió rudamente el rostro. Minho no dijo nada, contrario, él también le dio la espalda, otorgándole privacidad.

—De paso asegurarte que ese idiota de Nick no esté cerca, detesto que me arruine la cena con sus platicas raras y eternas.

Newt rió, sorbió por la nariz y se pasó el antebrazo una última vez por el rostro. —Serás shank... —y siguió riendo junto con el otro.

.

Continuará...

–.–

**Comentarios:** Y si uno lo ve desde cierto punto de vista, tiene lógica si lo tomaron así, es decir, superarlo y continuar. No culpables, no victimas y no lamentos.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


	9. De vuelta a la actualidad

_**Maze Runner**_ pertenece a _**James Dashner.**_

_Advertencia:_ Lenguaje mal sonante, spoilers e insinuación chicoxchico. Si no te gusta la idea, no lo leas.

_Dedicatoria:_ **Eli,** he aquí mi fic de intercambio. Espero que te guste : D

_**Nota:**_ Esto es una trilogía de fics: Porque vale la pena, Ineludible y Fue... cuando el mundo se convirtió en mierda (en ese orden). Se pueden leer por separado, pero toma mucho más sentido cuando los lees juntos.

–.–

**Porque vale la pena**

–**.–.–**

8.- De vuelta a la actualidad

Minho era así, agresivo hasta en la voluntad que lo sostenía. Aunque... más bien pensaba que se trataba puramente de ser lógico más que otra cosa y que, él prefería decidir inclinar la balanza siendo agresivo, que a dejarse vencer por el miedo.

Newt se extrañó, repentinamente había notado eso. Pese al tema el otro no parecía enojado, más bien... —Te veo... ¿contento?

Éste se encogió de hombros. —Siento que será un buen día mañana.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

Newt enarcó una ceja. —¿Te sientes bien, shank?

—Perfectamente —él terminó por levantarse y girándose le tendió una mano para ayudarlo. Newt no dudó y se apoyó con ella.

Realmente el asiático parecía llevar un buen humor.

El rubio movió la cabeza, señalándolo. —¿Y qué te hace estar tan seguro?

—Uhm... —el otro dudó, divagó torciendo los labios y luego lo miró—. He tenido una buena cena, supongo que eso es todo.

Newt se quedó con media palabra en la boca, después creó un gesto confuso que se veía claramente en su cara y, sin haber entendido bien o quizás sí, soltó un: —Realmente te está afectando correr, shank —y le siguió. Aunque, por dentro...

Sonrió, poquito, pero lo hizo sin poder evitarlo.

... algo se sintió agradable.

.

Fin.

–.–

**Comentarios:** Bueno, espero que te haya gustado. Y para que estés satisfecha, ahora que releía los libros, sí, ya entiendo de dónde has sacado la idea de esos dos juntos. Tiene sentido.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
